


Cheering the Count

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [39]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Count is sad. Cookie helps.





	Cheering the Count

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 41. count

"Why Count so sad?" Cookie Monster asked, standing beside his friend.

"I have run out of things to count within my castle," Count von Count told him. "How can I be the Count if I am not counting?"

Cookie Monster leaned on the counter in front of them, propping his head on a hand. He straightened a moment later, brightening completely. "When Cookie Monster no have cookies, he find new cookies!"

The Count looked at his friend, and then gave an opened mouth smile of shock and joy. "Yes!!! Ha ha ha! I shall go find new things to count!"


End file.
